jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Droideka
Bilder Also ich weiß nicht wie es bei euch ist,aber bei mir werden 2 Bilder dieses Artikels nicht angezeigt,Ich könnte sie eventuell entfernen und/oder ersetzen. Gruss Orca 01:46, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Bei mir werden alle angezeigt. Um welche beiden Bilder handelt es sich, die bei dir nicht angezeigt werden, und was siehst du anstelle der Bilder? Gruß --Premia 01:50, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :: Es handelt sich um die Bilder mit dem Unteritel Droideka auf Geonosis und Droideka mit aktiviertem Schutzschild. ::Anstelle der Bilder sehe ich nur eine weiße Fläche und kein Link zum Bild wird angezeigt(also um es zu vergrößern,wenn man den Zeiger rüberhält). ::Orca 01:57, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Komisch, bei mir werden die Bilder angezeigt. Versuch es mal bitte mit aktualisieren! Wenn das nicht hilft, geh mal bitte, falls du den Internet Explorer hast, auf Extras > Internetoptionen > Dateien löschen... > bei Alle Offlineinhalte löschen ein Häkchen machen > auf OK klicken. --Premia 02:53, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Bei mir werden sie auch angezeigt.--Yoda41 10:21, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Colicoids? Informationen über die Colicoids fehlen auf Jedipedia noch,allerdings scheint es wenig Quellen zu geben. Was meint ihr? Wäre es besser einen Artikel mit wenig Information zu machen oder keinen Artikel? Orca 12:13, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Auf jeden Fall sind auch Artikel mit wenig Informationen - und sei es nur ein Satz - immer besser als gar keine Artikel. Wenn es momentan nicht mehr zu sagen gibt, weil die Quellen nicht mehr hergeben, dann ist das eben so. Aber vielleicht kommt ja irgendwann ein neues Buch heraus oder jemand kennt Informationen, die ein anderer nicht kennt und kann sie ergänzen und so besteht die Chance, das mit der Zeit auch aus einem "Stub" (so nennt man diese Mini-Artikel) irgendwann auch ein vollwertiger Artikel wird. Also - auch kleine Artikel sind erwünscht :) Gruß, RC-9393 12:37, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) in dem Starwars Kartenspiel "Young Jedi" werden droideka in einzelne klassen aufteteilt: Attack,Defense und da war noch eine, ich weiß aber nicht mehr welche..aber es gibt nur 1 gesammt eintrag bei jedipedia und das ist der einfache droideka..84.61.29.197 17:07, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Informier dich doch genauer und ergänz den Artikel...jeder kann ja helfen! Und vergiss aber nicht die Quelle anzugeben. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:13, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zwei fragwürdige Dinge Mir sind hier zwei merkwürdige Dinge aufgefallen: *Erstens: Die Droidekas werden hier als sehr gefährlich für Jedi dargestellt. Wenn ich daran denke, wie locker Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan (und der war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ein Padawan!) in Episode I den Beschuss von mehreren von ihnen abwehren, kommen mir da Zweifel. *Zweitens: Es kommt zu einer Schildüberladung, wenn die Droidekas zu nah an einer Wand stehen, weil der Generator nicht mehr zwischen feinlichem Feuer und der Wand bzw. dem Boden unterscheiden kann? Mal ehrlich: Seit wann kann ein Generator "entscheiden" wie er Fremdeinflüsse behandelt. Er erzeugt einen Schild, der beschussresistent ist, und schert sich normalerweise nicht darum, was angeflogen kommt. Außerdem dürfte es doch überhaupt kein Problem darstellen, wenn der Schild in Kontakt mit dem Boden kommt, denn schließlich bildet der Generator der Droidekas einen kugelförmigen, der immer zum Teil den Boden berührt, auch in senkrechter "Idealposition". :Was haltet ihr davon? Ich finde jedenfalls, beides ist sehr fragwürdig. MfG Kyle 20:36, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das finde ich ebenfalls ziemlich komisch, aber da ich die Quellen dazu nicht habe, kann ich auch nicht sagen, dass es falsch ist. Vielleicht kann den mal jemand überarbeiten. Aber ich schliesse mich Kyle an, das ist doch sehr fragwürdig. Boba 20:49, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Der Schild stellte die bedrohung dar und normalerweise zielen sie auch besser. ::::Ich halte es auch für Fragwürdig, dass sie so eine große Gefahr waren.--Yoda41 Admin 10:41, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Welche Quellen liegen diesen beiden Sache zu Grunde? MfG - Cody 15:04, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Also dass die Droidekas für Jedi eine große Gefahr darstellen können, kann ich mir schon vorstellen. Immerhin schießen sie sehr schnell, was einen ungeübten, oder langsamen Jedi schnell an den Rand der Erschöpfung treiben kann. Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon wehrten die Droidekas ja auch nur kurze Zeit ab; wäre es eine so leichte Sache gewesen, die beiden Droiden zu zerstören, hätten sie doch nicht von ihrem ursprünglichen Vorhaben, zu Nute Gunray und Kompanen vorzudringen, abgelassen und die Flucht ergriffen. Gruß, Anakin 16:13, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) In Die Verschollenen wird gesagt, dass es ansich "Jedi-Killer" waren. Und in Der Zorn des Admirals sind mein ich doch auch zwei, wo Luke und Mara zwar die Geschosse abwehren können, jedoch dies sehr erschöpfend für sei ist, weshalb sie nicht zum gegenangriff kommen. --Modgamers 16:21, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Und ein Gegenangriff wird in Episode I auch nicht gewagt. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:39, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Das stimmt! früher in Ep. I waren die Droidekas noch stark aber jetzt in TCW sind sie so schwach wie B2-Superkampfdroiden. Allein in Ambush werden 40 von einen Klon zerstört. Das finde ich gar nicht mehr gut!!! )-: Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:03, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Hmmm seh die Diskussion zum ersten mal... ::: :::Weiter hab ich in anderen Quellen schon gelesen, dass der Schild sowohl Artillery, als auch Lichtschwerter nahezu unwirksam macht. Der Schild kann sich zudem polarisieren, um Schüsse von innen nach aussen raus zu lassen oder "verbündete Gegenstände" passieren zu lassen (→Scorpenek Annihilatordroide, gleiches Funktionsprinzip). Dementsprechend kann der Droide das Schild in bestimmten Bereichen zumindest soweit abschwächen, dass etwas passieren kann. Wenn er jetzt in der Nähe einer Wand steht, erkennt das Schild, dass die Wand kein Freund ist, und versucht ihn "abzuwehren". 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:14, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Rollen Weiß jemand, was den Droidekas das Rollen ermöglicht? Ich habe zwar schon etwas von einem Kraftfeld gehört, aber nichts genaueres. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Grievous1138 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:59, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET)) :Das Rollen wird durch einige kleine Repulsoren im inneren ermöglicht. Pandora Diskussion 21:02, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Vielen Dank für die rasche Info und sorry, dass ich vergessen hab den Beitrag zu unterschreiben Grievous1138 02:43, 1. Mär. 2009 (CET) Schutzschild In TCW (Folge 18) stürmt Ahsoka auf Droidekas zu, stellt sich darauf, nimmt ihr Lichtschwert, legt ihre Hand (wo das Lichtschwert drin ist) in das Schutzschild hinein und sticht es in den Droiden. Meine Frage: Wie kann es gehen, dass das Schild eine Togruta aushält, man jedoch seine Hand hindurchstecken kann. Für alle die es sehen wollen: Gruß Joni 20:22, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :In einer HD-Version dieser Folge ist ganz klar zu erkennen, dass Ahsoka nicht auf dem Schild steht sondern auf dem Gestell des Droidekas. Sie befindet sich ungefähr bis zur Hüfte innerhalb des Schildes. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:07, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich vermute mal, man kann die Hand hindurch stecken, weil es sich bei dem Schild um ein Strahlenschild handelt. Diese halten nur Beschuss aus Energiewaffen (oder Lichtschwerter) ab, Gegenstände können es jedoch passieren. Um Gegenstände abzuhalten würde man Partikelschilde brauchen. Dieser Konstruktionsmangel ist im Scorpenek Annihilatordroiden ausgemerzt. Pandora Diskussion 22:43, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Und es wurden schon wieder 2 Droidekas zerstört. -.- May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:51, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Danke Leute! Gruß Joni 05:29, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Halt! Ich muss diese Diskussion mal wieder aufgreifen: Pandora, du hast gesagt es handele sich um ein Strahlenschild: ::::# Durch Strahlenschilde kann man nicht durchlaufen, siehe Episode III: Anakin, Obi-Wan un der Kanzler werden von einem Strahlenschild aufgehalten! ::::# Im Artikel steht sie benutzen ein Deflektorschild und ::::Egal ob Strahlen- oder Deflektoschild, man könnte weder durchlatschen, noch durchschießen wie die Droidekas es von innen heraus tun! Ist es also möglich, dass das Schild der Droidekas und das, welches zum Schützen von Armeen (Schlacht von Naboo (32 VSY) (Gungans), Schlacht von Christophsis (Droiden), Schlacht auf Maridun (Republikaner und Lurmen)) benutzt wird. Das scheinen ja auch "Sonderanfertigungen" zu sein. (Man kann durchgehen und es hält Laseerbeschuß ab.) MfG 28. Dez. 2009, 11:12:17 :::::Diese Folge von TCW ist eigentlich ziemlich unlogisch (wie viele andere meiner Meinung nach auch). Ahsoka dürfte eigentlich nicht durch den Schild greifen können (und auch nicht "reinspringen"). die Gründe sind die von CC-1997 genannten, sowie die Tatsache, dass der Schild sogar Wände als Feind "betrachtet" und nicht durchlässt. Als Ahsoka auf einen Droideka sprang, hätte der Schild sie abwehren müssen.(''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.43.118.18 (Diskussion) 18. Apr. 2010, 01:04:58) ::::::#Strahlenschilde blockieren nur Energie, warum die drei in Ep III die Strahlenschilde nicht passieren können, ist nicht bekannt, wahrscheinlich hat einfach jemand seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, viel wahrscheinlicher ist aber, das es GL mal wieder egal war, was im EU so passiert. ::::::#Spätestens seit Shadows of Mindor wissen wir, das Deflektorschilde nicht zwingend aus einem Energie und einem Partikelteil bestehen müssen. Generell beinhalten sie beides, je nach Konfiguration oder auch nach momentaner Einstellung ist aber auch eine Projektion mit nur einer Art von Schild möglich. :::::::qed Pandora Diskussion 01:26, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Transformers Äh, das ist Scalpell, ein kleiner Arzt-Decepticon. Der bewegt sich nicht rollend vorwärts. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Holocrons | Artikel 12:36, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Schön, dann ergänz das doch. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 12:43, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) Zann seit wann hat das Konsortium denn Droidekas Mark 1 verwendet ich hab die noch nie beim Zhann Konsortium gesehen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 20:48, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Sie benutzen auch Mark II. Wo steht denn was von wegen Zann-Konsortium? 'Kit' Diskussion 20:50, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::unten in der Navi leiste steht Truppen vom zann Konsortium hier ein ausschnitt (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:54, 18. Mär. 2010) :::Jo, mach ich weg. Kit Diskussion 21:07, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::In welcher? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:17, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::hier steht der Grund, warum das doch ist. kommt aus Sandstorm oder so (mein ivan) 'Kit' Diskussion 21:17, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::äh was soll den der link sagen? sorry aber hä möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:19, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Da siehst du, warum die zu der Navi-Leiste gehören. Oben rechts steht der grund! 'Kit' Diskussion 21:24, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::ähm sorry ich werd daraus nicht schlau möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:25, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Entweder du guckst in der versionsgeschichte oder direkt bei dem link, den ich gegeben habe. er zeigt, was die letzte änderung bei der Vorlage war. Da steht, dass Ivan den geändert hat mit einer Begrüudng. Lies dir die Begründung durch. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein! 'Kit' Diskussion 21:32, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :An sich ist es ja auch nicht schwer aber wenn du nicht verstehst was da drin steht dann fragst du nach also aber ist jetzt egal die Quelle muss rein sonst bleibt das draussen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:39, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ivan hat die Quelle ja genannt. Und das gehört eben in die Zeile. Kannst ja ein UV machen, aber n sich ist das richtig. 'Kit' Diskussion 21:57, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich bezweifle stark, dass man eine Quelle für eine Navigationsvorlage in einem Artikel benötigt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Nun in diesem falle schon da man ja nur an in den paar büchern und einem spiel keine Droidekas MK.1 sieht also ausserdem ist es doch nicht schlimm wenn es da steht oder? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:49, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Den ersten Teil deines Beitrags verstehe ich nicht. Was den anderen Teil angeht, es ist zwar an sich nicht schlimm, aber ich halte es für überflüssig. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:41, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Wenn die Information im Artikel drin ist, muss eine Quelle dafür da sein, wenn es nur durch eine Vorlage eingebunden ist, dann nicht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:06, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Einsätze Also, ich bin dafür dass in diesem Artikel (und auch in anderen) eine Liste mit groben Infos über die Schlachten etc. gemacht wird, in denen die Droidekas vorkommen. Bei "Bedarf" könnte ich zumindest einen Teil davon erledigen. BashHammer 15:02, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Was für einen Mehrwert bringt diese Liste (mal von der nicht unerheblichen Länge gesprochen)? Pandora Diskussion 01:26, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Naja, nicht unerhebliche Länge würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. der Artikel wäre dann wahrscheinlich immer noch kürzer als z.B. der vom Jedi-Orden. Hab ja auch "grobe Infos" geschrieben. Der Nutzen wäre, dass die Leute, die den Artikel lesen, über die verschiedenen Einsätze bescheid wüssten. Beispielsweise hatte das Delta Squad ab und zu Probleme mit Droidekas, und da wären natürlich noch die, die in Episode I auf Naboo aufgetaucht sind und so weiter. (Letztere haben ja auch den Ablauf auf Naboo beeinflusst.) BashHammer 15:02, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Listen sind in solchen Artikeln eigentlich ungut. Es wäre besser wenn du die einzelnen Auftritte sag ich mal im Geschichtsteil unterbringen würdest als Fließtext. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:04, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Erstmal sorry für meine nicht gute Antwort heute nacht... Das Problem an solchen Listen ist einfach, dass sie unschön aussehen, wenig zum durchschauen einladen und deshalb in meinen Augen meist wenig bis keinen Mehrwert liefern. Gerade die Droiden sind durch die zahlreichen Quellen in den Klonkriegen so stark präsent, dass es hier grösstenteils einfach nur in eine riesige Auflistung ausarten würde. Lieber sollte man jedoch, wie mdu schon gesagt hat, die Fälle, in denen die Droidekas wichtige Rollen gespielt haben, oder zumindest etwas mehr als "einfach nur da" waren im Fliesstext in einem Geschichtsteil einbringen. Grad wenn du davon sprichst, dass selbst Spezialeinheiten oder Jedi Probleme damit hatten kann man da draus was erheblich schöneres Aufstellen als eine reine Liste der Einsätze. Pandora Diskussion 15:31, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ok, also ich schau mal, was ich so mit meinen verfügbaren Quellen (Episode I - III und Republic Commando) anfangen kann. BashHammer 15:42, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Artikel (Wortart) Auch mal von mir ne blöde Frage: Heißt es der, die oder das Droideka? BashHammer 15:18, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Das wird im Artikel aber mehrfach erwähnt... Es heisst der. Pandora Diskussion 15:26, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Oh sorry, beim Lesen bemerke ich sowas nicht. Aber danke für die Antwort. BashHammer 09:25, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Plural Ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Ist die Mehrzahl von "Droideka"? #Droidekas #Droideka ? Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau, ich dachte bisher immer, es hieße Droideka. Da'ne Ling 11:20, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Lass doch mal bitte diese unglaublich unnötigen Absätze weg, es ist ein Unding nach jedem Satz einen Absatz zu machen. Offiziell sind mir schon beide Schreibweisen unter gekommen... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:28, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST)